


Dreams and Masquerades

by SkyTunes



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, Dreams vs. Reality, Eventual Taiorato, Feelings Realization, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I suppose there is some plot to this, Jealousy, Light Angst, Making Out, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Slow Build, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTunes/pseuds/SkyTunes
Summary: He's had the hots for her for so long. Little did he realize, just how bad he has it for him, too...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M / E  
Chapter 1: Taiora  
Chapter 2: Taito  
Chapter 3: Taiorato

Tai was holding a goddess in his arms.

Her amber-colored eyes were staring into his own with their faces inches apart, her heavy breath warm against his lips. She sat on his lap, their torsos meeting with her legs bent on either side of him as he sat up on the couch. His hands crept up on her rosy cheeks and into her red hair, yearning to taste those soft lips of hers again - those lips that he knew he wasn’t supposed to touch.

“We can't turn back after this, Sora,” Tai whispered, but the smile that formed on her lips told him how much she didn’t care. A smile against the danger she was willing to face for him. God, it just made her even sexier. 

“Why would I want to do that? You’ve been the man of my dreams all along.”

She leaned back to pull off her top, allowing him to take his own shirt off. Then, she leaned forward and pulled him towards her with her hands wrapped around his back, pushing her breasts against his chest as his temptation for her lips ignited when they touched his.

Never in his wildest dreams did Tai ever think it would happen. 

He had just gotten back to his and Matt’s apartment from class. It was a lecture where he was bored out of his mind as the professor droned on and on, but he barely kept himself awake to take notes for the upcoming exam. Soccer practice had been cancelled that day, which left him stuck with exam notes, along with a reading assignment and a ten-page paper - such was the life of a third-year university student.

No one was in the apartment when Tai walked in, but after throwing his backpack onto the floor, and dropping onto the couch to clear his head from all this work he had to do, he heard the front door open and close.

“ ‘Sup, Matt?” said Tai without budging from the couch. Instead of a response back, he heard footsteps toward the couch, followed by a weight next to him on the couch, along with a sigh that did not belong to Matt.

Tai turned his head and recognized the short, flaming red hair that covered her face after sitting down.

“Rough day, Sora?” Tai asked.

“Don’t ask,” she said, wiping the strands away to reveal her scowl. “Matt said he needs more time with the band, so he’ll be out late again. I was going to make his favorite for dinner tonight.”

“Well, things happen, right?” he asked. “I’m sure he didn’t mean to blow you off like that.”

“It’s been happening a lot lately.”

Tai observed the hurt in her eyes as she averted her stare from him. He never wanted to pry, but he knew Sora was going to vent about Matt anyway. Matt always did the same about Sora. It wasn’t as though Tai minded, since they were two of his best friends. He always wanted to help any way that he could to see them both happy, without having to come between the two of them.

He wouldn’t dare do that, no matter how he felt about them.

“Maybe I should be making dinner for you, Tai,” Sora said suddenly, her eyes drifting to meet his.

“For… for me?” he asked, taken aback. “Wouldn’t Matt get jealous?”

“Maybe. Of me, anyway.”

Tai looked away, feeling her eyes still on him. His question was asked in jest, but he was confused about her reply. He felt his cheeks warm at her suggestion. Fortunately, she broke the tension he felt by laughing at him. 

“Come on, Tai,” she said. “I’m offering you dinner. I wouldn’t want you to go hungry. Not after the long day I know you’ve had.”

There was a glimmer of hope wanting to burst out of him then, but he gulped it back down immediately. She was Matt’s girl, not his. That’s what he told himself. She was offering to cook for him as her best friend, and nothing more.

He gulped again. This time, it was the jealousy. He never admitted to any one, as much as he hid it well, that he had been jealous of their relationship. He’d catch them in the kitchen on occasion when he passed by, with Matt’s arm tugged around Sora’s waist, and Sora spoon feeding him with whatever was in the pan. They would talk and laugh, but then she would catch Matt off guard with a kiss, and Tai would notice her thumb massaging the back of his neck, as Matt moved his hand from her waist down to her bottom, rubbing circles until Sora smacked his hand away.

They would giggle between each other, and Tai figured that Sora stopped Matt because it wasn’t proper while he was around to see. Little did she realize that it was nothing compared to what he heard from his side of his wall whenever she stayed the night. Falling on his ears was the sound of the bed creaking in rhythm, her moans along with Matt’s grunts along with her, all while Tai lay in his own bed, hand down his own jeans, the sound of his cries drowned out by theirs.

This jealousy was unbearable. Tai tried to play it off from time to time by making sure there was a girl on his arm every time he left the local bar, any girl who was looking for a good time, and he would give it to her, no holds barred. A different girl every other week, only for one night each time, a stranger by introduction, with no difference after leaving in the morning. Even with that, it never helped Tai being jealous.

Before Tai could protest Sora’s dinner offer, he heard a loud rumble from his stomach, something he couldn’t gulp down to hide. Sora laughed.

“Your stomach is not helping your cause,” said Sora. “You _ are _ hungry, aren’t you?”

“I guess three protein bars wasn’t enough,” Tai said, chuckling nervously.

Sora sat up and leaned on him, shoulder to shoulder, as she turned to look at him. “You know, I wouldn’t approve of that if that’s all you ate today.”

Tai shrugged. “They’re all I had time for between classes, I guess.”

“And what about if you had to go to soccer practice? Another protein bar to hit the spot?”

“You know me so well.” Tai held up an unopened protein bar in front of them with a grin.

“Well, then,” Sora said with a sigh. “If you don’t want me to cook for you, then I guess I need to have something better to offer.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Sora looked away from him, but he realized that she was looking up, and her fingers were on his hair, fiddling with the tips.

“I’ve always been so surprised at how tame you keep your hair, Tai.”

He always hated when anyone touched his hair, but he couldn’t bring himself to push her away.

“Well, you know… I have to keep it gelled up if I want to look good in front of the ladies.”

Even if he didn’t mean to impress her then, he felt like an idiot after saying something corny like that.

Yet, her fingers continued along, trailing further in.

“You and Matt… you’d make Mimi proud with how good you make your hair look.”

“What…?” Tai almost missed what she said, as he felt chills in the back of his neck as her fingers combed through his hair.

“Sometimes, I’d like to think...” she began, her words soft in her whisper, and slow as her fingers made their way to push gently into his scalp, “...that you’d want to look good for me…”

The protein bar dropped to the floor. Tai tried to hold his tongue back, giving every ounce of his being not to let out a sound. The way her fingers massaged through the back of his hair, her lips so close to his ear as she spoke so gently was driving him crazy.

He had no idea what to say next. For years he had a crush on her, a crush he decided to let die after she started dating Matt. Sora and Matt were good for each other. They understood each other. A gorgeous woman dating a man equally as attractive, on top of that. He’d rather leave his crush to the side for their happiness.

Only then, as Sora moved her hand on his chest, his crush was rushing back like a raging storm.

“Sora…” Tai breathed, placing his hand over hers. “What are you thinking?”

“What?” she asked. “Matt won’t be home for a couple of hours.”

“This is wrong,” he managed to say, as much as he wanted to go further. Sora stared at him for a while, then she chuckled.

“I wouldn’t worry about that. He wouldn’t mind at all. How dense are you, Tai?”

Tai was getting more confused, even as she got up to swing her leg over his lap to sit on him, her torso closing on his.

“Mmm,” she said with a giggle. “Someone’s _ really _ hungry.”

He realized what she meant. She could feel him on her - how hard he was. He was losing control from the pressure of her against him like that. He wasn’t used to her low, sultry voice and her teasing him like this, and he only saw glimpses of her like this with Matt. It was hard for him to deny it, her thumb brushing back and forth on the back of his neck, just how hungry he truly was for her.

“Then, what are you waiting for?” he asked, his deep, low voice bringing her lips to touch his.

The first kiss brought a surge of excitement to him, his breath caught in surprise, even though he saw it coming. He moved his lips slowly on her lips that were soft and smooth to the touch and a light sweetness that he savored with his tongue. She followed his lead with his slow, deep kisses back, sensing his playfulness with her own tongue. Her hands left his neck and her fingers traced behind his ears before pressing through his hair again. The way her lips fit perfectly on his, and her hands moved to where he went weak - it all seemed too good to be true.

He still couldn’t believe it, even after he stopped her, only for her to smile that urged him to kiss more deeply, and push her closer to him than ever. He ran his hands around her back, her bra slipping down with a flick of his finger. Her soft sighs repeating “yes” floated to his ears as his mouth found a new taste for her breasts. He could tell how much she was enjoying him, as she latched her shorts onto his pants, and he felt her slow grind in sync with her moans. Faster and faster she went, each breath crying his name getting louder, and Tai finding it harder to bear to keep in any longer.

“Tai!”

Tai woke up with a gasp, jolting upright, panting with short breaths. Sora was not on top of him, but leaning over the couch behind him, blinking at him curiously.

“You looked like you were dreaming,” she said. “It’s odd to see you taking a nap. You must have had a long day.”

“You know him, always the slacker,” said Matt from the kitchen.

This was odd.

“How long have you been here?” Tai asked Sora, his breath calming and his heartbeat slowing down, all while trying to wake up and quickly recollect exactly what happened.

“I just got here and found you asleep,” Sora replied, then smiled cheerfully. “It must have been quite a dream.”

“It was… something.”

Sora tilted her head, and Tai knew she was still curious, and also concerned. As it became clearer that it was nothing but a dream, he knew that there was no way in hell that he was going to tell her about it.

“I guess I’ll be off, then,” said Sora, standing up. “I’m heading back to my place to finish my essay and I thought you’d want to walk with me on the way to soccer, but judging by the dumbfounded look on your face, I guess it’s not going to happen.”

“Band practice was cancelled, too, so, guess he’s stuck with me,” added Matt, who appeared behind her, causing her to swing around for them to kiss. When they parted, Tai noticed their lingering stare, as though they were both thinking. “See you tomorrow night?”

“Can’t wait.” Sora then turned around and leaned over to Tai again, this time giving him a kiss on his cheek. “Later, Dream Boy,” she whispered. She went back to join Matt at the door, where they kissed again, with Matt holding the kiss a little longer, until Sora broke it off, flashing a smile at Tai once more before Matt closed the door behind her.

Matt whistled as he walked past Tai on the couch, walking to his room. Tai held his hand to his cheek where Sora’s lips touched, the chill down his back from her "Dream Boy", and her smile at the door stuck in his mind, being the same one for him in his dream.

What the hell was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And away we go.. 
> 
> Wonder what Tai's going to run into next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm, Taito.

Tai opened his eyes to the still of the night. His cheek was pressed against his notebook on his desk, and the light of his desk lamp blinding his eyes as he opened them.

He lifted himself up to view his notebook paper, full of the mess that was his handwriting, along with bits of eraser marks scattered on the paper. Running his hand through his hair, he let out a sigh in relief.

He woke up without drooling on his homework.

He woke up without any weird dreams.

Well, he still _ had _ a dream, and Matt was there with him. He was pretty sure it was because he had been at the dining table with him while they had dinner earlier in the evening. In the dream, Matt embraced him, as though they hadn't seen each other in a while. Tai gave him a hug in return, feeling comfortable with his arms around Matt. When Matt lifted his head to face him, Tai felt that he could look into his eyes for as long as he wanted, and those lips drawing him closer, inviting him to touch...

The more Tai thought about it, the weirder he thought the dream actually was.

After standing up with a stretch, Tai walked out of his room and headed into the kitchen to grab his water bottle from the fridge. There, he ran into Matt, who had just closed the fridge door, revealing his attire - well, lack thereof - of boxers and a towel hanging over his shoulder. His blond, shaggy hair looked damp, so he must have just gotten out of the shower. 

“You’re up late,” said Tai, trying to steer his mind away from that shower.

“Yeah,” said Matt with a long sigh, lifting his arm backward to rub his shoulder. “Just got a lot of stuff to deal with, that’s all.”

“I hear ya.”

The muscles in Matt’s bicep seemed more visible to Tai, not to mention, there was more definition in his chest. He knew Matt hated going to the gym, but Tai knew that he went sometimes. Was playing the bass guitar supposed to make him look this good?

“Need something from the fridge?”

“Oh.” Tai snapped out of his thoughts, averting his gaze to the towel again. “Just my water bottle.”

Matt let out a chuckle, keeping his eyes on Tai.

“What is it?”

“Sora and I think you’ve been acting different lately.”

“Different? How so?”

“Just… different.” 

“I’m not following,” said Tai, his eyes only following the towel as Matt opened up the fridge again and bent down.

“You’ve been different around her… different around me.”

Tai’s water bottle was now in his hands, but Matt’s hands were over his.

Why was his heart beating so fast?

“I should probably… get back to studying,” said Tai as he turned around and began to walk away.

“Really? That’s it?” asked Matt.

“Yeah, that’s it.”

Matt refused to let him slide. “I’ve been your roommate for how long? I know an excuse when I see one. The Tai I know never stays up this late for schoolwork. You’d be in bed, alone or not.”

Tai clenched the bottle in his hand, walking into the hallway. “Well, maybe I just want to get the work done.”

"Come on, Tai, seriously?"

"Goodnight, Matt-"

Suddenly, Tai was pinned with his back against the wall. The water bottle splashed as it fell to the floor, rolling to the side. Matt was surprisingly strong in holding him down - otherwise, Tai would have thrown a punch.

“Matt - what the fuck?!”

“Out with it, Tai! Tell me what’s wrong!”

“I have nothing to say!”

“You always have something to say! You know I’m the quiet one, and you being quiet is making me uneasy! And not only that, you’ve been avoiding me and Sora every chance you get!”

Tai was about to retort about dinner, replaying the dialogue in his head, but Matt had a point. Matt had cooked for the two of them, as he usually did, and Tai had only muttered a ‘Thanks, man’ before eating quietly.

Matt always saw right through him. So did Sora. The dream with Sora he had earlier that day might have been obvious to both of them, even without taking a closer look down his shorts. He might've thought he hid his feelings well, but the piercing blue stare from Matt then only told him how badly he was in denial. 

“Let me go, Matt.”

“If you’re not going to say it, then I will."

"You don't have to say it." Tai looked away, completely avoiding eye contact. "Everyone knows I'm in love with Sora. There's nothing I can do about that now. Not when she's with you."

"Of course, everyone knows that. But I wasn't talking about your feelings for her."

"Then, what were you talking about?"

"I was talking about your feelings for me."

Matt loosened his grip. Tai looked into his eyes, waiting to see if this was a joke. Who are you kidding, Matt?

_ Who are you kidding, Tai…? _

His heart was still racing and he didn't understand why. Was this panic?

"You've always been there for me, Tai, no matter how much we fought," said Matt, his voice softer than before. "Even after my first breakup with Sora, and the girls I hooked up with."

"And the guys…" Tai added. _The guys..._

"I always wondered about you since high school, even if you were hanging out with girls. But ever since we became roommates, it was hard not to notice...you noticing me."

Tai was transfixed in Matt's pleading stare, his eyes glistening like blue crystals under moonlight. When he felt Matt lean towards him, taking hold of his hand, Tai's first thought was to close his hand to hold it back.

Instead, Tai moved his hand away.

"You're still with Sora now, aren't you?" Tai asked, his heart feeling tight in his chest, as though it might have cracked. "I can't have her, so what makes you think I can have you at all?"

Matt laughed again, leaning closer. "You really are dense, Tai. I didn't push you against the wall for nothing."

"What about Sora?"

"She won't mind. She'll actually be happy about this."

Tai was so confused. At the same time, he couldn’t help but feel hopeful.

"Wait…" Tai stopped Matt's hand while it brushed his cheek, giving him more chills than he'd expected. "This is… This is new to me. I've never kissed a guy before."

"Then... allow me to be the first."

Matt closed in for a kiss, slow and soft against his lips.

The towel dropped to the floor. Tai wasn't dreaming this time.

He kept his eyes open, unable to move as Matt tread lightly with his kisses, his eyes closed and his hands cupping either side of Tai’s cheeks. When Matt pulled away, his twinkling eyes stared with wonder.

“Say something…” Matt said softly, and Tai could sense the urgency in his whisper.

It took Tai a few seconds to catch his breath while staring back, and he realized, as he licked his lips, that Matt had just taken his breath away.

Tai still had nothing to say. But as he leaned forward for his lips to crash against Matt, arms twisting around Matt’s back to keep him from falling as he stepped backward, he knew it was more than enough that Matt wanted to hear.

He wanted him. He wanted him so bad.

It was Matt’s turn to be pushed against the wall. Tai knew he caught Matt off guard, but he was quick to respond to Tai's deepening kiss. Tai unraveled his arms, helplessly moving his hands to feel Matt's arms and chest. He should have known that staring alone didn't do him justice.

He felt Matt doing the same, hands slipping underneath his shirt, then underneath his shorts down his back. He heard Matt moan as they kissed, a sound that ignited Tai's desire for him even more. It was already so hot when he heard it with Sora from his side of the wall, but hearing it knowing that he was the one to blame turned him on even more.

It was when Matt pushed his backside towards him when Tai let out a moan himself. He felt Matt's hardness against his own, and it brought him to push even more with a slow grind.

Tai had no idea what was happening. He was making out with his best friend. His male best friend. He had no idea what was to come after the new realization that he was in love with his best friend, and what he'd have to face once this was all over.

But he didn't want this to be over. All he knew was that Matt was right - he was already in bed at this time of the night, alone or not.

And he knew that tonight, he couldn't dare to be alone.

Tai pushed Matt again, this time with a softer landing on his pillow in his room. He climbed over Matt, legs on either side, as their lips joined again. His hands fell on Matt's face to hold, but Matt broke off the kiss then and took Tai's hand. Their eyes met once again, Tai feeling the heat on his face and seeing the red on Matt's cheeks. They were both breathing heavier, Tai finally understanding his pounding heart. He could feel the dampness on Matt's skin as Matt led Tai's hand down his chest and into his shorts.

"Please…" Matt urged.

Tai couldn't say no to that face, the face he couldn't tear away from as he let his hand explore a member that wasn't his own. His strokes were slow at first, and Matt staring with his lip biting back a moan encouraged him to keep going. Wanting to please Matt even more, as he kept his hand moving, he moved to kissed Matt's lips again, then, he went to kiss the nape of his neck, each peck with a light nibble.

Matt was gasping for air as he kept pleading, his hands going underneath Tai's shorts again, grabbing his backside. Tai was already feeling aroused, but feeling Matt stroke his finger between his thighs gave him something new to desire.

Tai's hand went faster and faster until Matt cried out a sigh, going limp as his shoulders relaxed laying back. Matt gave a soft smile as Tai lay next to him, relaxing his hand, and giving Matt a kiss on his cheek with a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead. He was adorable looking like this. Matt turned his head to meet Tai before kissing his lips again, but what he said next nearly caught him in surprise.

"Guess it's your turn now, isn't it?" Matt asked.

"My turn?" Tai asked back.

"Your turn." Matt kissed his lips gently as his hands trailed down, taking Tai's pants with them.

They moved to the edge of the bed for Tai's knees to hang down, and Matt kissed him deeply before bending down on his own knees between Tai's legs. He made sure that Tai kept his eyes on him. 

Tai couldn't keep his gaze away, not when Matt closed his eyes with his lips now on the head, his tongue slick and warm against it.

Oh, _ fuck _… Tai grabbed the back of Matt's hair as Matt accompanied his mouth with the strokes of his fingers. He couldn't resist moaning, not while Matt savored him with a fiery passion. Matt drove him wild. All of Tai's self-control was lost as Matt continued to relish him so deliciously. It boggled his mind, how Matt was so in tune with his desires, teasing him to the point of frustration, but taking him down the path where he drove out his hidden fantasies to finally meet reality.

_ "Oh, fuck..." _Tai laid back against the bed, washed over in ecstasy as he moaned aloud those words over and over. Matt climbed back onto the bed over him, his lips the taste of his savoring mouth as he kissed Tai, impassioned as he kissed back.

_This has to be a dream._

"Pinch me," said Tai as Matt pulled away. He winced as Matt's fingers pushed at the cheek on his back.

"You asked for it," Matt said with a sly smile, before settling into Tai's arms.

So it wasn't a dream. His feelings for Matt were real. Being with him, going this far with him was real.

Matt being with Sora, that was still real. So were his feelings for her.

_ "She won't mind," Matt said. _

Sora said the same thing about Matt in his dream.

Matt fell into slumber, his breath steady against Tai's chest. Tai could only wipe his confusion from his mind, but still wondered exactly how Sora would react. Maybe he'd leave that thought for the morning.

That was, if he didn't dream about either of them before then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next:
> 
> "When Tai woke up, he didn't expect to see a second body laying next to him, much less a pair of amber-colored eyes staring back at him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @calamansifresh for being my beta for this final chapter. <3

When Tai woke up the next morning, he didn't expect to see a second body laying next to him, much less a pair of amber-colored eyes staring back at him.

"Sor-!" Tai started, but Sora held her finger against his lips, turning her head towards her back, where Matt was sleeping peacefully, his arm hanging over waist.

"How long have you been here?" Tai asked in a fierce whisper, panic rising as fast as the questions entering his mind. "Did you…?? Did we...?!"

"Calm down, Tai!" she hissed, smacking the back of his hand. "I got in a couple of minutes ago. I was wondering why Matt wasn't in his room but, then I looked in here."

Tai couldn't believe how calm she was. So calm, that he didn't even realize they had been sharing the same blanket until she lifted it up. Horror entered his mind as she peered down at his naked body underneath, and a tinge of pink formed on her cheeks.

"I always wondered if you only talked big," she said.

He turned away from her as a furious blush spread on his own. All dreams and fantasies aside, this was not how he pictured his first encounter like this with Sora, who was clothed with a thin strapped tank top and pajama pants, lying right beside him, who was fully exposed.

"Cute butt, too," she added with a giggle.

_ "Sora,"  _ he said in his fluster.

"Sora…?"

Sora's giggles turned into a hum, as Tai heard a deeper hum when Matt greeted her with a kiss.

"I missed you last night…" she told Matt, followed by a pause in their conversation as their lips did the rest of the talking.

Tai wasn't sure how he felt. Two people he was in love with, laying next to him, _in his own bed, _and he knew where their making out would lead them.

His hand drifted down between his thighs.

_ God, what am I doing? _

"I can't be in here," he said, edging himself out of his own bed. Sora let out a gasp, reaching to stop him and grabbing his elbow in time.

"I know what you’re about to do… why not do it here with us?"

Tai stared at her, startled. Matt looked in surprise, but had the same curious stare as he and Sora waited for Tai's answer.

_ Is this really happening right now? _

Tai couldn't begin to process what was going on. Jumping out of bed and grabbing his shorts, he walked out of his room, heading straight for the bathroom to jump into the shower, hoping to be consumed by the ice cold water.

* * *

After Tai dressed himself for the day, he found Matt and Sora in the kitchen, both changed into their casual clothing. Sora sat on the kitchen countertop and Matt beside her leaning against it, each of them with a plate of pancakes. As soon as they saw Tai, Matt got up and grabbed the third plate, holding it out for Tai.

“Thanks,” said Tai, taking the plate and the bottle of syrup, then turning to the table without another word. The shower had washed the night away along with the crazy thoughts from the morning. He must have been half asleep when Sora asked him that question. Maybe he was dreaming it - his head hadn’t been screwed on straight lately, either way.

But he was halfway into eating the stack of pancakes when Sora and Matt quietly joined him at the table.

“Hey, Tai,” she said.

“Hey,” he said back.

“I think we should talk.”

“Okay, go for it.” He continued eating. Sora took hold of Matt’s hand, Matt gripping back.

“We’re sorry about earlier,” said Matt. “We might be moving too fast for you. Especially me.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” muttered Tai, taking another bite. 

“We knew how you felt about me, and about Matt, too,” said Sora. “But we didn’t want to force it out of you, not when we weren’t sure how you would react. That’s why we’ve been acting more…  _ comfortable  _ around you lately.”

Tai stared at them as he chewed. So, all this time, they had been giving sweet, passionate kisses in front of him as though no one else was there, except they eyed him to make sure he was watching. They had been fucking each other behind their closed door, but loud enough for him to hear.

“So force ‘what’ out of me, exactly?” Tai asked, taking the bottle of syrup to pour over his pancakes. “Jealousy? That it’s never going to be Tai and Sora, or Tai and Matt? What the fuck was that even yesterday, Matt? Was it to make me feel even worse?”

“No, Tai…” Matt said with a groan of frustration. Sora bit back a laugh while Matt rubbed his palm against his eyes. “Did it ever occur to you that we’ve been waiting for you to join us?”

Tai stopped chewing and gulped.

_ How dense am I? _

“Tai,” Sora added. “The syrup.”

“Shit!” he said, quickly lifting up the bottle before the pool of syrup over his drowning pancake spilling over the edge of the plate. All three of them jumped up from the table, Matt running to grab paper towels, Tai stopping the syrup to run further down, and Sora lifting the table cloth from the floor.

“Looks like it’s time for a new one,” she said.

“I was getting tired of that one, anyway,” said Matt when he returned to wipe down the table. Sora carried the cloth away to the laundry room and Tai rushed to get his plate into the sink to prevent any more spills.

It fell silent between the three of them as they all cleaned up. Tai was at a loss for words, but washing the dishes was enough to bide his time. 

“Sora, we better get going for class,” Matt called from the dining room, just as Tai sprayed the suds away.

“Be right out,” she said.

Tai followed Sora to the living room with Matt, although he still had no idea what to say.

“Sora’s cooking dinner tonight at her place,” Matt said, putting his arm around Sora. “You’re welcome to join.” 

“No pressure, Tai,” Sora said. “It’s okay if you need time.”

She was the first to approach Tai, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Let me know, okay?” she said gently. 

Matt showed up next, giving him a peck on the other side, saying nothing but brushed his finger lightly where his lips landed.

They both grabbed their things, put on their shoes and headed out the door, leaving Tai sitting at the table, his mind stuck on the kiss of a gentle touch on one side, and the kiss of soft, unspoken passion on the other.

He didn’t need time. He’d be lying if he said he wasn't yearning for more of them both.

* * *

Thank God, Sora had alcohol.

Tai wasn’t looking to drink too much, but he wanted just enough to calm his nerves. The three of them hung out in the kitchen, with Tai and Matt each with a beer in hand as Sora made her stew. Matt approached her and wrapped his arms around her, and Tai looked on as the two smiled at each other, with Matt rubbing her back. 

Tai lifted his beer bottle up to his mouth for a few gulps. It was hard not to look away from Sora, who wore a light blue dress that brightened the red in her hair, and hugged her hips, flowing down just below her knees. She was gorgeous wearing that dress, but she looked gorgeous wearing anything. He couldn’t help but wonder how she looked underneath, and how Matt could just stand beside her without letting his hand slip...

“Hey. You’re being quiet again.”

Tai drew in a sharp breath, stunned by Matt’s quiet voice close to his ear, along with Matt’s hand that found its way underneath his shirt and on his back. He turned to Matt, whose flashed a smile as his hand moved around. It didn’t help that Matt always looking amazing to him, either, his bright blue eyes sparkling against his dirty blond hair -  _ God, this feels so good... _

“Heh...Just nervous, I guess,” Tai said, giving Matt a knowing smirk in return. 

“Listen - Sora might not show it, but she’s nervous, too. I’ve been trying to tell her she doesn’t have to be, but, you know her.”

“I’ll try to ease her mind a bit.” 

“I figured you would.” Matt drew closer for a kiss, showing his approval. Then, Tai went over to Sora, leaving Matt’s smile and his touch, but knowing he couldn’t wait to come back for more.

“Need help, Sora?” Tai asked her as he joined her in front of the stove. She had just lowered the wooden spoon from her lips, smacking her lips together with the tip of her tongue before frowning.

“I just can’t get it to taste right,” she said, then reaching for a sheet of paper to hold in front of her. “I’ve followed this recipe before.”

“Let me see.” Tai leaned closer to get a good look at the steps outline, while his arm wrapped behind her waist in the process. They both knew that he would be of no help at all to this, and with both of them blushing, that his move was for a different reason.

She didn’t reject him.

“The meat’s in there, I threw in the vegetables when I was supposed to. The garlic, the paprika, the-”

Sora began to giggle. She lifted her hand to her lips as she did so, and Tai turned his head to her curiously.

“How silly of me. I forgot about the salt.”

Tai smiled, watching as she laughed to herself. Normally, he would be laughing out loud and teasing her for forgetting about the simplest ingredient. Instead, his mind strayed from the stew, being so close to her lips that he was more curious about tasting.

Sora gasped suddenly, and Tai realized that his lips were already on hers. How much beer had he already drunk? He had always been the one to make the first move, and he planned to wait until he read her signals right. He thought to pull away, to break off the kiss, but when he felt her breathe a sigh against his lips and draw him back to her, her hands digging into his hair, he wondered if he should just give up thinking at all.

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long,” she said, helplessly.

Before Tai could even think of what to say next, even as Sora pulled away, she kept her hands in his hair as Matt appeared for his turn for a kiss. Matt pressed his mouth on Tai’s, his tongue lingering on his, with his fingers holding his chin, while Sora pecked at Tai’s cheek, and unbuttoned his shirt to run her palm on his chest, brushing against his nipples.

Tai opened his eyes, wondering if he was dreaming again. It was all too perfect, with Matt’s eyes closed and his beautiful face joined with his mouth, and Sora’s gentle hand going up and down on the flat of his stomach, her tongue now on the nape of his neck. She unbuttoned his pants, giving her the freedom to run her hand down further.

“Someone’s  _ really  _ hungry,” she said with a giggle.

Hearing that sent chills down his back. He wasn’t sure if it was because he heard her say it in a dream, or if it was because Matt’s hand was running down that way, while Sora closed her hand on his front, all while he heard the pot on the stove bubbled furiously, the hiss of the soup overflowing-

“Sor… Sora-” Tai breathed out, but barely. Her eyes caught the pot quickly, and even Matt broke off the kiss as Sora reached to turn the stove off. In the silence, all three of them were breathing heavier than before. 

Tai exchanged glances with them both, knowing that his invitation was never about the bland stew in the end. 

* * *

Tai watched Sora climb onto the bed first, throwing her dress off as she sat in the middle. Tai and Matt joined her on either side, leaving their shirts behind. When Tai kissed her, he felt her hand push his palm against her breast, and he obliged, continuing to massage her even as Matt took over her lips.

Tai's lips touched her shoulder soon after, just as he heard her moan softly together with Matt, the erotic sounds between their kisses feeding his urge. Feeling his greed take over, he took off Sora's bra, then caught his two lovers off guard as he pushed them to fall back. Tai moved down, his mouth on her breast, and his free hand landing on Matt, snaking it down into the front of his boxers.

Tai felt the thrill of hearing them both moan louder, and it encouraged him to keep going. It wasn’t until he felt Sora’s hand on his shoulder, and Matt stopping the hand on his when Tai lifted his head up to find them both closing in on him.

“Naughty… naughty…” Sora said with each heavy breath.

“You don’t have to do all the work, you know…” Matt said, and both he and Sora leaned closer to Tai, making him lift himself up and crawl back, fall onto his behind before the tables turned for him to land on his backside this time. They convinced him to remove his boxers.

Sora turned to look at Matt. “I’ll do him, you'll do me?”

Matt nodded.

“What’s going on...?” Tai asked, as Matt slipped out of his boxers and Sora took off her panties. They laid on their sides to form a triangle together, with Matt’s fingers already tracing Sora’s inner thighs, and Sora massaging Tai.

Sora giggled as Matt’s tongue entered her, before meeting eyes with Tai and putting her mouth on him. It wasn’t too hard to figure out, as Tai licked his lips before he finally went down on Matt. He had been craving to get back at Matt for driving him crazy the night before, and with Sora already relishing him, he could tell she was on her way of doing him just as good.

Tai felt Matt throbbing in his mouth as he ravished him, and he felt himself losing it as Sora moved faster, her own desires fueled from Matt deepening his taste on her. Sora’s whimpers and Matt’s cries topped off his need to burst.

Sora moaned aloud, rolling on her back just as Tai groaned, letting himself go. Matt was next, joining them in their sighs. Tai lay back to rest in his euphoria, his hand still on Matt, who was now wet from his strokes. It was only a few breaths before Matt appeared over Tai, forcing himself down to kiss him hard.

“How… How do you... You’re… incredible…”

Matt kissed him in every pause, each kiss longer and deeper. Tai smirked with every kiss, knowing he left Matt satisfied.

“Matt…Tai...” Sora whined softly nearby, and Matt turned to her, then turned back to Tai with a sly smile.

“We can’t leave Sora hanging,” he said. 

Tai agreed. Her beckoning call of his name brought him to crawl toward her, and she smiled as he appeared over her. He was drawn to her, forgetting about Matt for a moment, although in the back of his mind he wondered where Matt had gone to.

“You’re amazing,” said Tai as she brushed her hand on his cheek, then holding her hands around his neck.

“You’re delicious,” she replied, smiling at him, her amber eyes twinkling. How she looked adorable and sexy at the same time was beyond him. He lowered himself to kiss her, her luscious lips just as enticing as the first time.

He pulled away from her lips, gazing into her eyes. “Do you want more?”

“Mm-hmm.”

He was already rubbing against her, and the soft hum behind her smile enticed him even more. She lifted her legs and he brought his hand down to slide into her, and his lips crashed into hers again as he began to rock slowly.

It was clear to Tai that this was real and not a dream, as he kissed Sora with passion and thrusted into her, her hums turning into the moans he loved to hear. “More,” she cried softly between their kisses, urging him to go faster, feeling the heat rise between them.

He kept going, deeper and harder enough to stop kissing, Sora whimpering with each breath. That was when he noticed in the corner of his eye that Matt had reappeared, holding a bottle of lube as he prepped himself with his fingers before returning to bed.

That was when Tai froze, feeling Matt gently place his hand on his back, and his warm breath on his ear.

“Keep going,” Matt said. “I’ll go easy on you.”

Tai let out a moan himself, as Matt entered him from behind.

“Tai…” Sora cried out impatiently.

He kissed her apologetically, then continued to rock, now along with Matt thrusting in him. He couldn’t get over the initial shock, even though he should’ve realized it was what Matt wanted to do.

It was something he never knew he desired until then.

Tai thrusted in Sora and Matt following his rhythm, Sora crying out in repetition and Matt grunting, his own sounds harmonious and seductive to his ears. Together they increased their pace, and Tai felt his pressure against them both, Matt grasping at his waist and Sora clutching his shoulders, and he knew they were all about to finish.

As Sora cried out once more, Tai pulled himself out just in time, with Matt following suit soon after. Feeling drained of energy, Tai dropped to lay against the bed, with Sora on his left and Matt on his right. They lay together, catching their own breaths.

Tai couldn’t even begin to fathom what had just happened. He just had sex with the girl of his dreams, who rolled over to kiss his lips with her sexy smile, then rested her head against his chest. He was also fucked by his best friend, who was next in giving him a kiss before resting at his side.

How ironic it was for Tai to think that he never wanted to come between the two of them. He looked to Matt and Sora, both now laying on either side of him with soft smiles of content. 

This was no dream, Tai knew for sure. This was real, and he had no idea what was going to happen next, but with Matt and Sora, he was sure as hell ready to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Find more from me under @NoctIsFishing
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
